Sir Lionel
Sir Lionel, or more properly Daxsivs, is a Lesser Nobody Dragoon who became an Independent Nobody. After 30+ years of being a Nobody, he has begun to reform into a solid being, rather than a creature of pure Nothingness, possibly the first to do so, and the most advanced case. He is the leader of the Independent Nobody Association and is a good friend of Xiron and Raxen. Story left|thumb|150px|Field Officer Lance Daviss Lance Daviss As a human, Sir Lionel was a military officer named Lance Daviss. He had a huge sense of duty, commitment, and justice. Little is known about Lance Daviss, as Sir Lionel has no memory of his past life, not even his true name. The Dragoon It is unknown how or why Lance Daviss lost his Heart, but when he did, he became a Dusk who served under Organization XIII only a few years after its inception. He arrived just in time to be selected for the first creation of new types of Nobodies, and was taken in by Xaldin to become a Dragoon. Possibly due to a lingering sense of military command, he quickly took command of a small group of Dragoons, and together, the group often did the most skilled work for Xaldin. Abandoning Organization XIII In this way, the Nobody of Daviss and his elite corps of Dragoons served Organization XIII loyally for more than 5 years. However, this changed during Xaldin's final mission to Prince Adam's Castle. When Xaldin, in a last-ditch attempt to lure the Keyblade Master and the Beast to their doom, fled to the bridge outside the castle with the Enchanted Rose and the Princess of Heart Belle, the order came out for groups of Dragoons to lie in wait every few feet simply to slow and weaken the Keyblade Master and his friends. Daviss' Nobody and his elite group lay as the last defense, meant to attack as soon as the Keyblade Master entered the bridge. But as they watched, they saw their comrades being executed one after the other. It became apparent that they were simply pawns, and their commander Xaldin cared not for their downfall. Daviss' Nobody made the decision then to take his Nobodies and retreat from certain death, allowing the Keyblade Master to take the bridge unhindered. He would never see his leader Xaldin again. Daviss' Nobody and his group spent the remainder of Organization XIII's lifespan attempting to convince their fellow Dragoons and other Lessers to abandon the uncaring Organization. His group quickly grew, but unfortunately, he still had to watch as many of his former partners were sent to their death. Solo Missions When the downfall of Organization XIII came, Daviss' Nobody became the unofficial leader of the Lesser-forms. It was partly due to his voicing against working under human-forms that new human-forms born never tried to recreate the Organization. He spent nearly the next 20 years studying the differences between Lesser- and Human-forms, and heading out on missions with only the most elite Lessers, attacking more and more powerful Heartless, collecting Hearts and honing their skills. After some time, Daviss' Nobody, with no name he could remember, gave himself a new name, after one of the Knights of the Round Table from Camelot that he respected: Sir Lionel. The First Lionel returned from one of these missions horribly injured. Almost his entire tail had been cut off, his uniform was nearly destroyed, and the frail body beneath it was badly gashed. He was nearly unconscious, and could offer no explanation later as to what had happened. For most Lesser-forms, such grievous injuries would mean instant death, though Lionel was surviving, albeit poorly. The medical Lessers took him in and, unsure of what to do, simply wrapped what wounds they could and covered his body in an attempt to keep it from fading into Darkness. He was comatose for four weeks before he finally awoke. When he did, he shocked the entire Lesser community once more by removing his tattered uniform to reveal a solid, sustained body beneath it. *Note: This is notable, as most Lessers require their uniform to stay whole. They are usually mostly formless beneath them, and even a tear in their uniform can sometimes result in their fading away. He became the first known Lesser Nobody to become real enough to have his own body, and to remove the uniform he was given. As time went on, he would become the first Lesser to develop in many other ways as well. The Spokesman A day came, however, when the Organizations did return. Raxen, the young founder of Organization Return, called upon the Lessers 20 years after they had been released from Organization control. However, he spoke to them in a new way. He asked them for help and support, and offered to work with them rather than control them. Many of the Lessers agreed with what he said, and called upon Sir Lionel to speak for them. From then on, he became the spokesman of the Lessers to the human-forms. Organization Return Lionel became the liason between Superiors Raxen and Xiron of Organization Return, and coordinated the reconstruction of the Castle that Never Was and Castle Oblivion. He also assisted Xiron on several missions, either fighting alongside him himself or sending in Dragoons to take care of smaller enemies so the Knight could achieve his goal. The two became rather close during their time in the Organization. Revolution The Independent Nobody Association Hunting Raen The Bioheartless Becoming Human Present Day Personality Appearance Sir Lionel is possibly the most easily distinguished Lesser-form. He often wears his Dragoon uniform, but has heavily modified it. He almost never wears his dragon-head hood, leaving his face open. He has several tears in it that he has only barely repaired, added several new belts, and painted the I.N.A. logo on the right leg. He also wears ordinary clothes rather often for even an Independent Lesser, though often wears no shirt or an open-front shirt to display his growing muscles. He has sewn long pointed ears made of felt to his head and pierced them with several earrings. He occasionally wears red belts across his face, usually when in uniform. He has dark gray skin, and more muscle mass than most other Lesser-forms (with the exception of the naturally muscular Berserker). The area around where his eyes would be is slightly sunken in and his brow muscles have begun to appear, so he can make some basic expressions. He has also developed many organs, including lungs and vocal cords. He has been practicing speaking aloud, and though he has trouble with several letters, he can hold a fully vocal conversation now. He is also the only known truly gendered Lesser-form, though only as a bi-product of his digestive tract. When appearing as Lance Daviss, he has a wide, square face and peppered black hair. He is very largely built, and very muscular, a result of being a soldier. He has gray-brown eyes and appears to be in his 40's, meaning it is possible that he is biologically 80 years old. Weapons and Abilities Like all Dragoons, he wields a long purple and white lance, as well as a shorter spear. He also uses a nine-foot-long halberd with a massive spiked blade, made from the broken lances of his fallen comrades. He also has the same abilities as his Dragoon counterparts, being able to warp and learn. He is also able to communicate with Xiron from afar - this ability is unexplained. Relationships Xiron Sir Lionel is closer to Xiron than most Lessers are to Human-forms. They are actually rather good friends and partners. They both fight for the good of the Lesser Nobodies, and it was even Xiron who inspired him to create I.N.A. He respects Xiron for treating him like a person rather than a Lesser, and admires his skill as a warrior. Xikya Lionel has recently become very close to one of the members of Organization Eternal named Xikya. She often comes to him for the comfort of a hug guarded by his wing. Recently, she was given an amulet like his own that turns her into a Lesser Form, endearing her to him. Organization Return & Eternal Though he was not around many members of Organization Return, he did begin his connections to human-forms through it. He became acquainted with Raxen and Sarxalis during several missions and meetings, though only really got to know Xiron through it. Return was also the starting point for several of I.N.A.'s future Nobodies. In Organization Eternal, he was much more commonly seen, and generally more accepted. He made friends with many members here, including Rixnae, Xeros, and Yamx. He is very gracious toward Xeros for giving him an amulet that allows him to change into a human form. And recently, he had developed a small crush on Yamx. I.N.A. Other Lessers Gallery See Also Category:Lesser Nobodies Category:Created by Sean